My Way
by enigmatr
Summary: What if Naruto never got to know Sandaime well in his early years and they weren't that close? what if it results in Naruto running away? and what if he had a bloodline? What if...Darn it! I'm not good at this, read the prologue. and pairings not decided yet, there'll be an OC as well and rated M for violence later on!
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Guys, this my first time, so please be gentle!

"Normal speech"

'thinking'

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Demon talking"**

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do this every friggin time so, I don't own Naruto, 'cause, if I did, I'd be a friggin millionaire... or billionaire!

Prologue

It was a rainy day, streets were dirty and some celebrations going on in the greatest of shinobi villages Konohagakure no sato.

A little kid about the age of five was running from a small mob of drunk civilians.

"hey, there's that little runt"

"come 'ere li'l demon we...won't 'urt ya..'hiccup'"

"catch the li'l demon,...its runnin'"

Were the shouts coming from the angry mob. This was what they called there annual fox hunt. They were catching up to the kid, the kid was good for his age, afterall evading a group of grownups for half a day a few hours straight was nothing short of incredible. But as good as he was, his little legs could do only so much running from about fifty people...and finally they caught up to him. "p-please le-leave me...I didn't d-do anythnig I swear...*sob..*" said Naruto meekly. "liar!""demon""tainted..son of a bitch""Even your parents left you...you monster..who'd want a demon as a child after all"..and then started the shower of bottles and kicks and punches...

Now he lay beaten on the edge of a street. It was nothing new for him, He expected as much of beating, but something inside him broke... 'did my tou-san and kaa-san really leave me alone as that lady said' thought Naruto sadly. If one was observant enough, they'd see the pain of loneliness and tear-streaked eyes of a little kid. Naruto looked down at his cletched hands and promised himself 'I'll never cry again..*hiccup*..I..promise myself, I'll..never..*hiccup*..' and then he ran and ran and ran...

-(three days later)-

One Naruto Uzumaki found himself in the middle of nowhere, just the last day he'd hid himself in a cart that was going out of Konoha at that moment an luckily it was a cart of some food lover's. So he took upon himself to feed himself to the best of his limits. Now though, after an hour of ditching the cart in some town, he had to resort to stealing little bit of groceries from a store. He had healed in the meantime from the beatings he received a few days ago. "hello, little one!" said a young girl of about 7 years of age. He quickly tried to leave the bread and other eatables behind and run from there. But she caught him quickly "Ah, I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to...I was just hungry..!" said Naruto hastily, though the girl just smiled and replied in a kind voice "Now now, I'm not going to hurt you"...

-(A month later, At Hokage's Tower)-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, god of Shinobi, was now looking as old as his age suggested. He had spent last few years trying to get Konoha's defenses manageable after the attack of Kyubi. Now he sat regretting it as he saw portrait of his successer. It had been a year since he last saw Naruto. 'Its been quite a lot of time since I last saw him...maybe its a good time for some ramen. Now that I think about it, its been quite some time since I received a complaint against him from civilian council'. He got up from his seat and went left the Hokage tower to go to the orphanage where he'd last seen him. As he moved through the market he was greeted by various people by kind greetings and respectful bows.

After an hour of walking he came across the old orphanage. He entered and was greeted by an old lady "Hello Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?". The Sandaime replied "Oh, Hello Misako-san, I was wondering if you could show me to Uzumaki Naruto's room".

".."

"..?"

"B-But... hokage-sama...he never returned after he went to the park...its been about...a month!"

"Excuse me...?"

".."

Suddenly out of nowhere two ANBU appeared by his side, "i want two squads dispatched right now, in search operations!" the Hokage barked out. Now fear started to creep Sarutobi's heart, it had been a month and he didn't know whereabouts of Naruto, he had no idea where he was, in what condition or how had he not been informed of this earlier. He dispatched more teams with Inuzukas, Hyugas and Aburames in search of him by evening he returned to his office.

A few days passed when all the teams failed, He sat down in his chair. As he looked at Yondaime's portrait, he was reminded of the little kid with a goofy grin who called ramen 'food of Gods'. Although his thoughts were cut short as door to his office opened and in entered a familiar face.

"Danzo" he growled out.

"Ah, you seem to have been busy these last few days, I've been looking for you Sarutobi" said Danzo,

"where is he?" asked Sandaime.

"hmm?"

"I know it has something to do with you, now, where is Uzumaki Naruto?" snapped Sandaime,

"I don't know what you are talking about" replied Danzo in a calm tone.

"yes, you do, and I know you do very well, so don't test my patience!"

"Ah, you are talking about the kyubi's jinchuriki, as much as I would have wanted it, I haven't been able to locate him"

"so...what happened?"

"my...sources... tell me that he ran away while trying to escape a mob about a month ago on 10th of October" As he said that, Danzo proceeded to exit the room. But Sarutobi's voice stop him mid step "I...want your help in locating him, I know you have resources to, so, I'm asking you to put all your efforts in searching him". "I already am!" said Danzo with one last glance at his old rival, he exited the room, leaving the Hokage alone. 'I failed you Minato. I wish wherever you are, you are safe...Naruto!' were the thoughts of the Hokage as He took a peek outside his window at the Hokage's monument.

-(somewhere in Hi no kuni)-

"Naruto!" came the soft whisper of a girl with thick and beautiful red hair..."hai, nee-chan?" came an equally soft and somewhat awed voice of a kid nearby, "you know what this is?" naruto shook his head in negative, "Its the Fire temple! They say that the monks here, are cooler than the ninjas" replied Kaede, "whoa! Thats so cool" replied Naruto with a huge grin, "will you take me there, can I go in there? Huh? Huh?" asked Naruto. "Yup!" replied Kaede with a face splitting grin of her own. Since last month Kaede and Naruto had started living together as both were orphans and somewhat hated, so they quickly grew on each other. Since Kaede was not one to stay at one place for long due to the trouble they got in, they had to keep on moving and now they found themselves at the gates of Fire Temple.

As they moved up the stairs, they had not the slightest of idea how much there life was going to change from this little decsion...

A/N

So, guys, this is my first try at something like this, do let me know how it was and hopefully chapters will be a bit lot lengthier, so please don't forget to review!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey everyone, so here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto if I'm Masashi Kishimoto!

"Normal speech"

'thinking'

'**Demon thinking'**

"**Demon talking"**

Chapter 1

It had been six months after they had banded together and ended up at Fire Temple, Kaede couldn't help but smile when she remembered their first meeting.

-(Flashback)-

"Now now, I'm not going to hurt you!" she said..."You promise?" asked Naruto in a timid voice. "Yep!" she said in a cheery voice. "Why?" asked Naruto, a bit wary of the girl, Kaede, seeing the uncertainity in his eyes said "Because your eyes are like me...!"..."..?", she sighed, "your eyes show pain and..loneliness", she turned away with a sad look. Naruto wanted to ask more but left the questions for another day. She pulled him into an alley and after they had dinner, she took him to her 'hideout'. Being tired, Naruto fell asleep quickly, Kaede traced a hand on his whisker marks and cooed and giggled lightly as he purred in his sleep "they're so cute!".

Next morning was uneventful, as they woke up, washed and stole..uhm borrowed some eggs and bread for breakfast. Naruto had been doing some thinking since he woke up, so he asked atlast, "whats your name?", she answered "Kaede..Senju...Uzumaki?", a look of shock came on Naruto's face and he stuttered "U-Uzumaki?...that means I-I have f-family?", now Kaede was confused "what do you mean?", "I'm Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" replied Naruto cheerily, now Kaede's confused look turned into shock and then into joy, she said "Yay, that means you're my otouto! Hehehe.." while naruto was doing a victory dance and stopped suddenly "Y-you really mean that?, I can call you..'nee-chan'?", Kaede took a mock thinking pose an then said "Ofcourse, but Kaede-sama will do fine too!", Naruto then continued his victory dance.

After that incident they had shared their life stories, while Kaede got angry and soothed him that she was never going to leave him alone now that they were siblings, she, also told him how she had been special since she was little and how her parents died when she was 3 years old. Kaede told him how people of their town called her monster because she had special connection with nature and how she could manipulate trees and plants to some extent.

-(Flashback ends)-

Now, six months had come and gone since that incident, Naruto and she had taken a temporary refuge in the Fire Temple and by the luck of Gods, the monks had seen how good Kaede and Naruto were when they gave them both some chakra manipulating exercises. Right now Kaede and Naruto were sitting in an outside garden nearby a small park, well Naruto was sitting and Kaede was more r less dosing off...or so he thought. After a minute or so, Kaede got up and ran away as Naruto followed close behind. Naruto was shouting after her for to stop and soon caught up to her as he had much better stamina, "Somebody is in danger!" said Kaede, answering his unasked question, "And how do you know that, nee-chan?" asked Naruto, "I dunno, I was laying on my back in the garden when I by mistake pushed...no I didn't push it into the ground, I took it from the ground some chakra and suddenly I felt it, ,...someone's distress!", soon they reached the site and noticed two teenagers of about 15-16 years old sitting with a sack behind them that they made out to be a young boy with white hair apparently unconscious. As soon as they'd reached their two more teens jumped out of a bush nearby and caught Naruto with a kick in the side with little difficulty, Naruto had dodged civilians before but not ninja, never ninja, he crashed into one of the trees behind him and fell excruciating pain when a kunai dug into his shin. While this was happening the other two woke up, now, Kaede tried to use what little training they'd received by monks to dodge and manipulate trees nearby to her advantages, first shock claimed the three opponent ninjas with odd musical note headband, but they gathered their wits soon and overpowered her.

The skirmish was soon over, 3 of the 4 ninjas were hurt pretty well due to Kaede's mokuton manipulation at its basic level. Soon Naruto came to and what he saw made his blood boil with rage, they'd caught Kaede and bound her, she was coming back to living world too, then panic crossed his mind as he noticed his hands bound the 4 opponents were discussing apparently how some Orochimaru guy was going to reward for their catch and then continued to discuss how they'll experiment and 'use' her for producing more of fabled mokuton bloodline usres, as he heard this, unbridled fury and pain overtook Naruto at the thought of someone using his nee-chan like that, suddenly pain reached his eyes and he started releasing large amounts of raw chakra that made the ninjas freeze. Naruto picked himself and shouted like crazy and then everything went blank.

It was three days later Naruto started seeing some light that hurt his eyes, then, he heard two voices talking, things were still fuzzy but he tried to make out what he was hearing, a feminine voice, no a familiar feminine voice that h had come to love so much in past 6 months was talking to a more boyish voice

"...So what am I supposed to do, I mean, I was still at the academy when they kidnapped me...and I don't wanna go back or I'll be killed"

"huh, what do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you my whole name ..did I?"

".?"

"Its Suigetsu Hozuki" a gasp..."Yes, last of the Hozuki clan"

"So, shouldn't they welcome you with open arms?...I mean why would they go ahead and kill you, its not like you left on purpose or.." Kaede started rambling but was cut off by Suigetsu

"Our Mizukage hates Bloodlines, haven't you heard of Bloodline purges?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm an orphan...I don't really know what goes on in other places!"

"Its alright"

"Then..why don't you join us?" his voice was hoarse and his neck felt dry then two arms enveloped him in a bone crushing hug and he heard some sobbing with a head on his chest...yes a familiar redhead. When he opened his eyes He noticed he could see blue in his sister and the other white haired boy..was his name Suige...Suigetsu Hozuki..! right. He got up slowly and drew comforting circles with his hand on his sister's back, she was saying something...but he could barely hear her muffled voice, but he could hear it "Baka baka baka...you scared me so much, do you know you've been out for last three days!", He replied "Not that I don't appreciate your hug but... I really need to breathe too..!"

".."

"...you can breathe later..!"

"Nee-chaaann!" Naruto whined. Then, she left him, with a cute pout on her tear streaked face. "You had her really worried there, you know!" said the stranger, "Heh, I guess I really got lost in my rage!" said Naruto, "Whoa Whoa there, it was a really scary thing you did there, how did you do it?", said Suigetsu, "Eh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

After an hour of explanation about what he did, which he didn't remember, and how his eyes were purple with rings around the pupil, Naruto decided to tell them that he could see blue in both of them and that Kaede's blue was more pronounced than Suigetsu's and his own. Later that night it was decided that Suigetsu will join them on their journey (yes, they'd decided to move out of fire Temple after thanking the monks for their hospitality and that they gave them assylum for 6 months where others at their own villages would have kicked them out like trash and they had been moving out when they chose to rest in a park nearby Temple when their plans were to hell) now that he had nowhere else to go. Also, Naruto proceeded to tell them about what happened in his mind scape for the three days he was out for and about the fox...

-(Flashback)-

Naruto opened his eyes in a dark sewer like tunnel with pipes all around him dripping at different places. "Just my luck, at one time I'm in a forest and at the second...in a sewer?", he then proceeded to go down the long hallway, he walked for what felt like hours knee deep in water of a sewer and ...he was pissed. At last he came across gigantic gates with a paper with kanji of seal drawn on it. The hair on back of his neck started to rise as two giant red eyes opened in the endless darkness that was behind those bars **"So, at last you visit your tenant"** came a booming and powerful voice that sent chills down his spine and an invisible pressure forced him to his knees

"W-Who are you?" asked a now scared Naruto

"**Hmm..? So you've not been made known of my presence, kit?"** said the same voice amusedly enjoying the fear evident in Naruto's voice

"And w-where am I?"

"**Heh, this is your mindscape child!"**

"My what?"

"**Your Mindscape, the picture of your mind you've drawn for yourself"**

"And that is a SEWER!...come on a sewer of all places!" came the now indignant shout of Naruto. Fox seemed amused by sudden change in demeanor.

"And if this is my mindscape then what are you doing in my mind? And who are you?"

"**I'm the great Kyubi no kitsune my roar can cause earthquakes and smallest swishes of my talis can cause tsunamis**" boasted the fox rising to its full glory **"And to answer your second question, I'm here because I was sealed by that accursed Yondaime, inside you!"**. Though for Naruto, time was frozen still, everything made sense now, all of it, the loathing and the jeering and the beatings and most of all ...the hatred.

"**leave now child, I tire of your presence." 'I wonder how it will turn out, now that you have Father's eyes'**

And just like that Naruto was flung out of his mindscape to blissful sleep.

-(Flashback end)-

The mouths of his audience were hanging open as he finished his reconciliation and proceeded to show his seal to them both and "Y-You've got the Kyubi sealed inside of you?" said an awestruck and slightly fearful Suigetsu while Kaede was thinking on different lines 'so that was why he was hated so much in his former village...such burden', while Naruto was fearful himself that his newly acquired friend and his sister hated him for what he was. "I-I understand..if you hate me now" said Naruto meekly in a soft and fearful tone "and if you're going to leave..." he was cut off by his sister's embrace as she said "no Naru-chan, I don't care if you've got a titanic Fox sealed in your gut...you're still my wittle Naru-chan", as she finished a few tears rolled down the face of Naruto, who was bursting with joy inside, because his sister accepted him and for once he didn't stop her as she teased him.

A few moment both separated and Kaede turned to Suigetsu "You seem awfully calm for someone who was just told that his traveling companion has a demonic fox inside his gut." It was a statement that more so sounded suspicious, "yeah yeah, I know, He isn't the only one that that has a demon sealed inside him, I mean...our Mizukage has one too, Sanbi I guess" he replied nonchalantly. "And how do you know that?" asked Kaede, "Well...my brother" replied Suigetsu sadly, "huh?"

"My brother was Commander of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist...When He was still alive, he told me, and they're known as Jinchuriki and are extremely powerful"

"Oh..."

They traveled later till night and then, Naruto decided to voice the problem he'd been having to them "Hey guys, I dunno, I still see that bluey everything, I mean its almost everywhere, even inside you, does it mean something is wrong with my eyes?" Suigetsu decided to reply since neither Kaede nor Naruto seemed to know about dojutsus, "Its chakra you're seeing..." but he was cut off by Naruto "Re-Really?, thats awesome, I mean I can see chakra, wow, my new eyes are cool" Suigetsu turned to Naruto irritated "Oi, let me finish!" "Sorry!", seeing he wasn't going to be disturbed mid explaination again, Suigetsu continued, "so, where was I?..Oh yeah, there are known to be two dojutsus in this world" he held up his hand to stop Naruto from speaking again "Dojutsus are eye techniques and only two previously are known, the sharingan of Uchiha and byakugan of the Hyuga Clans, no, yours is neither of two, its new to me, I've never heard of more than two dojutsus, if you want to stop seeing chakra you should lower the amount of chakra you're sending to your eyes...unconciously". After hearing of the explaination from Suigetsu Naruto tried doing as he was told and tried doing so for rest of night with Kaede's help as chakra control wasn't exactly his forte. In the end they managed to pull it off and, Naruto found his eyes azure blue again as he sleepily looked into a nearby pond.

So now he knew how to activate and deactivate his 'special eyes' (He doesn't know about rinnegan). Now though they didn't know where they were to go as they knew nothing about this new place that they found themselves, it was some town where they'd arrived after three days' travel, apparently, Suigetsu suggested that they put as much of distance between themselves and their possible pursuers as there were more bound to come as the expected 'package' (Suigetsu) didn't reach its expected location which was land of paddies rice as Suigetsu told them he'd heard from his captors while feigning unconsciousness. After buying some ramen as Naruto had been bugging them for past few days from the money they'd borrowed from the ninjas Naruto had beaten, they sat down to do idle chit-chat, "So, how can a few hundred feet demon be stuck in my belly nee-chan?" asked Naruto innocently, "Considering the no. of bowls of ramen you consumed, I am not really surprised" said Suigetsu, at this Naruto looked indignant while Kaede giggled behind her hand and spoke "Well it must be some really advanced and kick-ass fuinjutsu by what I can tell"

".."

".."

Seeing two clueless faces she proceeded to explain "Well, fuinjutsu is art of sealing techniques, if what fox said was correct and yondaime had really sealed inside you, he must be some kind of genius..." she was cut off by Suigetsu "what do you mean 'must have been a genius'? You don't really know that Yondaime Hokage was a master of sealing techniques and was ranked SS and had a flee on sight order in bingo books and that he was known as yellow flash of konoha due to his jutsu Hiraishin no jutsu that allowed him to teleport...? *sigh* my brother told me about him, he was one of the most powerful people in the elemental nations! Damn, what rock have you two been living under?*sigh* no I don't wanna know Naruto!"

"Wow thats so friggin cool, I'm gonna surpass the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha! Thats my new dream! " exclaimed Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"Now if you let me continue, Uzumaki clan that me and Naruto belong to were also feared by the other hidden villages due to their proficiency in sealing...and by the way Naru-chan, we're going to start your lessons on uzumaki style fuinjutsu basics.."

And after explaining the whole fuinjutsu deal to Naruto and Suigetsu they went to roam around and have some fun in the town.

-(Konoha, Hokage's tower)-

It had been 7 months or so when Naruto had gone missing and ANBU searches had turned up empty. It was as if they'd disappeared from the face of elemental nations. He had informed Jiraiya about it and he had gone out searching for Naruto. He remembered how Jiraiya's face had turned to panicked when he had informed about this to him, then anger and then settled to worry as he'd shot out of the window...Sarutobi's thoughts were rought to an end when a silhouette of a man appeared on his window sill "so, did you find anything about him Jiraiya?" he asked the man, "No, though there's a chance that he was at Fire Temple sensei" replied Jiraiya, "huh? Maybe?" asked Sarutobi, expecting him to elaborate.

"Yes most likely, since I don't know any other blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks, they said a blonde boy with whiskers about six years old had been staying there for six months with another girl with red hair, but they seemed to have been gone for about 2 weeks when I got there, upon closer inspection my suspicions were correct, it was Naruto and the girl was some Kaede...who also had introduced herself as Uzumaki." said Jiraiya, "then why didn't you pursue them there must have been a trail" replied Sarutobi hastily, Jiraiya said "yes , I did follow the trail and about 3 miles from the Temple, there seemed to have been a battle which I'm sure has something to do with them but from there they just disappeared after some few miles I mean, the trail suddenly grew cold and I'm searching for them in nearby towns right now" then, he disappeared in a poof leaving little white smoke as the tell tale sign of dispersing of a shadow clone.

Hidden in a dark room, a root ANBU was bowing next to a crippled figure sitting on a chair "So, it seems he has found a trail, dispatch three more operatives along with yourself, we might just have found us another Uzumaki", with that, a team of 4 root ANBUs left to find their target that been eluding them for so long.

-(3 weeks later, Somewhere at the edge of Hi no kuni)-

"Oi, that isn't fair, is it?"

"No, but if you had a bit more brains like us than you probably also would have had the explosive tag down by now and you could maybe proceed with the next seal!"

"..How does that peabrain manage to do it is out of my head" there was an indignant cry of 'Oi' in the back where Naruto after having managed to make an explosive tag was doing a victory dance while Suigetsu sat with his eyebrow twitching and glaring holes in the sealing paper in front of him while Kaede was trying her best to not laugh at his plight and failing miserably at Suigetsu as he had somehow managed to blow his not so perfect tag in his face. "Well it was expected of an Uzumaki" said a voice from a nearby tree, all faces suddenly turned to look at the white haired man who Kaede had failed to sense despite him being so close. "Hey! hey! I mean no harm, Behold the wooer of ladies, the super-pervert, the toad sage, Jiraiya the Gallant!" said the man with an overdramatic pose standing on a toad.

".."

".."

".."

All of them broke out laughing then and there. "Oi! brats" came the indignant cry of the self proclaimed super-pervert. Trio of the kids stopped laughing and Naruto spoke up "ero-sennin, thats the funniest thing I've seen in quite some time! hehehe". A look of horror passed on the face of Jiraiya at what the blond brat called him "No! don't call me that brat". Kaede suddenly spoke up "Okay, then what do you want as I don't know any village hidden in 'oil', why is an old pervert running in the middle of a forest 2 miles from a town and found us practicing on seals?", Jiraiya watched them for a minute as they fidgeted under his gaze, then suddenly spoke up jovially "I'm the seal master great sage of Myoboku! Now bow down and tremble in awe!", the three kids deadpanned and then Suigetsu suddenly spoke up "If you are a seal master then could you tell me how they're doing this so quick and not me?", Jiraiya replied "Well its in their genes really, that is if both of them are Uzumakis"

They spent the night together as Suigetsu caught some fish and Jiraiya did a small fire jutsu to cook it after which Jiraiya returned to where ever he came from. Next morning, Jiraiya woke up, went to the place where children had made camp last night and his eyes went the size of saucers when he noticed Kaede manipulating in raw form, then he saw Suigetsu trying to turn his body into water for extended periods of time and the last one nearly made him fall out of the tree as in another clearing he saw purple ringed eyes focused on a stone in front of him as the stone rose a few feet of the ground and hover there for a few moments and then fell down while Naruto was panting lightly. He came out after that and sat down next to him and said "You know I never thought I'd see those eyes again!" and knew he had the blonde's whole attention as Naruto's head snapped towards him "R-Really? That means you know what my eyes are?" asked Naruto, "only on one condition" said Jiraiya and looked up at sky "which is, you'll train in secret with those eyes of yours and make sure the ninja villages don't get to hear of it, so, do we have a deal?"

"yeah!"

"Okay Naruto, your eyes are called the Rinnegan, they are the eyes of the Sage of 6 Paths, the creator of all ninjutsu and chakra as we know it! Those eyes appear only once a few centuries when world is in a great deal of pain and needs a savior, you are the savior!" suddenly the weight of what he was and his responsibilities hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, you said 'again', that means here was another one before me you've seen?"

"Yes, He was my student and last time I saw him leave to set out to bring peace to this world and I heard of him dying!" said Jiraiya sadly.

After a while Naruto spoke up "Then, you can teach me how to use these eyes! Huh?"

"Yes, but you must answer my question first, what would you do if I helped you gain such power?" said Jiraiya, Naruto thought for a few moments and then said something intelligible, Jiraiya waited for him and Naruto said this time a bit more loudly "I'll make sure, I'll make sure that my nee-chan, my friends stay safe and protected, I'll make sure that no harm comes to them!"

Jiraiya sat in contemplative silence, then gave a mirthless chuckle and said "thats what Nagato said, that he just wanted to protect his friends no matter what, spoken like a true sage I guess!"

"So?"

"Okay brat, I approve of your reasons to gain strength and will become your sensei, so first I'll let you sign the toad contract since I've made you my apprentice!"

At that, he proceeded to do a few hand seals and spoke "Kuchiose no jutsu!", in a poof of smoke a toad of the size of a human appeared and handed over a scroll to Jiraiya which he unfurled and placed in front of Naruto and said "Okay brat, now, draw some blood from your thumb and write your name in blood right here...and place a thumb print right next to it". Naruto proceeded to do as he was told and then looked up other names, there was Jiraiya and another person 'Minato Namikaze' and he looked to Jiraiya and asked "Yondaime Hokage was also a toad summoner?", Jiraiya said "what are you talking about brat, I was his sensei!" at this Naruto's jaw dropped open "Wow!", " Yes Wow, now do the hand signs, you'll use them to summon a small messenger toad" said Jiraiya as he proceeded to show him the correct sequence, then Naruto followed suite and put as much of chakra as he could mould and ended up summoning a tadpole despite his six months of chakra manipulation, he still had problems with it.

After a week of bragging about his summoning contract after Jiraiya had left'em and also suffering humiliation due to not properly being able to perform summoning he finally managed to summon a small orange toad with red markings "Hi! You must be the new summoner, I'm Gamakichi" said Gamakichi as he introduced himself to three of them, Naruto suddenly felt pride swell up inside him at having been able to summon something other than a tadpole and replied "Hi Gamakichi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, She's Kaede Uzumaki Senju and that one is Suigetsu Hozuki" as he introduced himself and his companions then said "Hey 'Kichi, could you tell Jiraiya that I did it?", Gamakichi said "Sure bro...um could I have some snacks?"

A/N

AND CUTTT!

So my dearies, do tell me how this one was, also as I'm new to this stuff so please do remember to review, it means a lot to me, also, I'm open to criticism, so, if you think there is something wrong with my writing do point it out!

Ja ne!


End file.
